Small Reality
by Bluejay139
Summary: Ludwig doesn't believe that there are little people but Gilbert does. One day, Gilbert gets tired of Ludwig saying that there are no such things as little people and finally decides to prove that there are. But what Gilbert does not know is that there are two of them right under his nose.
1. Chapter 1

(: Small Reality :)

_**Dear readers, **_

_**I am so happy that some of y'all liked the preview for this story! And I am so sorry for the delay of this story :( Like I said, I don't get on the computer much anymore. It really helped to know that I am doing good. :) I am not putting the chapter titles because the titles for them is to your imagination.**_

_** I tend to make the characters OOC so if I do drift off, please tell me...Oh! I am also going to school next week, so I'm not going to be able to update much.  
.oOo.**_

* * *

_**Summary:**_ Ludwig doesn't believe that there are little people but Gilbert does. One day, Gilbert get tired of Ludwig saying that there are no such things as little people and finally decides to prove that there are. But what Gilbert does not know is that there are two of them right under his nose.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not not own anything. *Looks off to the side* I swear

* * *

_Reality is merely an illusion, albeit a very persistent one._

_ ~Albert Einstein  
_

* * *

Charecters in this chapter:

**(^_^)- **Gilbert POV

**(-_-)- **Ludwig POV

**(=_=)**- Feliciano POV

**('_')- **Lovino POV

* * *

_~.I am going to tell you a long story so sit down and drink something tasty.~ _

_The morning is bright and pure, rays spreading everywhere for every living thing to see. That means things that people doesn't think exists too. Every bird is chirping, people stretching, waking up from visions they see when eyes close at night, and hidden things, awakening from their deep slumber. The sounds of wind blowing softly against the green-healthy trees could be heard as people open their windows to take in a deep breath of fresh air, sun rising slowly and steadily, looking like a painted picture waiting to be seen by people that lurks in this small town named Hetalia._

_There are things that lurks in this small town that no on knows of, exception to the awesome Gilbert and us of course. Gilbert is an albino Prussian, that has come here to Hetalia to live with his brother to see Petites. Gilbert learned about them from his grandfather. His grandfather would always tell him stories about how he had one and treated his Petite as if it was his buddy, and why they left, and ever sense then, Gilbert was interested in them._

_Petites are small people who are completely useless and are very helpful in a way. They can sing you lullaby's, send a letter to whom ever you may want to sent it to without any complaints, do your homework, and etc. Back then, Petites were known everywhere, but now, they are just history. Rumor has it that they left because they were tired of being servants, some others say that they all died, but no one really knows what happened to them except for Gilbert's grandfather._

_Most Petites are ditsy and a bit are smart, that is an unexplained thing that scientist couldn't figure out._

_But...I am trailing off now. What about the beginning of this story?_

_It all starts with Gilbert's arrival...Gilbert's point of view..._

.oOo.

**(^_^)**

I get out of the crowded train, holding my black bags in my each hand. My red eyes look from the left to the right, looking for my brother West. West is my younger bruder, a large man with baby blue eyes, blonde hair that's bright like the sun, and has a stoic look on his young-pale face. He's a damn workaholic, never wants to stop working, even if he was half way dead he wouldn't stop working towards what he wants. Maybe that's why I look up to him at times, because he is always doing what he needs to do and I always fool around. I can't help it though, it just comes naturally.

When I caught a glimpse of blonde hair, I immediately turned to it, seeing west with a stoic look on his face, as always.

"Hey! West!" I cried, waving my hand as I jogged over to him. West gave me an annoyed look and I just shook it off.

"So, West? How have you been?" I asked, grinning. West turned away, looking at the train take off with a frown on his face.

"I've been doing fine East," he said, voice deep enough for it to be a growl.

"Good, now let's get to your house! The awesome me has arrived, Kesesesesesesese...," I said, marching ahead of West.

'I can't wait to finally see Petites...if I could find them.'

**(-_-)**

I can't believe that he has to stay with me...well...I will have to deal with it because I know there is no way I am going to change his mind. Gilbert I not my actual brother, and I am happy about that because he gets on my nerves. Plus, to top it all off, he has a mouth problem. He starts saying dirty things to girls all the time and they end up hating his guts.

Then, he actually believes that there are petites in this world. I mean come on, how hard is it to act like an adult? I know _opa_ told him about the petites but _opa _is crazy in the head, you can't believe what he says.

*sigh*

I swear, what am I going to do with him?

"West~," Gilbert whined. What now?

"Vhat?"

"...Pfft," he spat. What the hell is he laughing for?

"West~," he whined again. Okay, now this is pissing me off.

"VHAT!" I yelled, drawing attention. I blushed and continued to walk but faster.

"Kesesesesese..."

I growled.

"Vhat is so funny?"

"Your accent man, it's totally hilarious," he said, chuckling a little, looking at me with his red eyes. I always wondered about those eyes, they are weird.

I rolled my eyes.

"Vhat ever," I said.

**(=_=)**

"Veh~ It's such a nice day today," I sighed, listening to the nature around me. Birds chirping, leaves whistling, and humans waking up from their sleep.

Us Petites can hear from far, far away so that's why I can hear all this happening, when I am the smallest thing here. I find it weird sometimes when my _nonno_ and _fratello _hide stuff from me. Like one time, I was waking up in the morning and I decided to make some breakfast and I went into the kitchen to find a book on the counter...

* * *

_The morning is bright and happy and Feliciano is just waking up from his sleep, rubbing one of his honey colored eye, yawning loudly; causing tears to fall out of the corner of his eye._

_"Veh~," Feli sighed as he stretched. _

_Growl._

_"Veh~?, I need something to eat," he said, patting his stomach. _

_Feli walked out of his room, into the kitchen, to see a book sitting on the velvet colored counter. _

_"Veh?" he stated, cocking his head to the side, bangs swishing along with it._

_Feli walked to the __counter, looking down at the book to see the title. 'Petite history' it read. _

_'Wow, there is actually history about us?' Italy thought, smiling and picking the book up. He is truly happy that he will be able to read history about his people and him of course. But when Feli opened the book a bit, his brother Lovino, took it away from him._

_"Huff, huff, huff," he breathed, bending down, holding on to his right knee. "**Che diavolo stai facendo**_** bastardo****?**_" Lovino asked, looking up at Feli._

_Feli frowned._

_"I was about to read that."_

_"Yeah, yeah...," Lovino said, walking off with the book, leaving Feli in the kitchen all alone._

* * *

...hmmm...yeah...weird...

**('_')**

I sat in the kitchen , at the table with my _nonno, _leaning on to my right hand, waiting for my ditsy _fratello_ to come home. He has been outside for longer then he was supposed to, and he normally doesn't stay out to long when I am not with him. Maybe I should check up on him.

"Hey _nonno_, I'm going to check up on Feli, he has been out to long," I said, standing up from my seat. Nonno smiled up at me, shoving some pasta Feli made before he left into his mouth. He nodded his head, and I left the house, walking to the tree Feli always goes to.

* * *

**That is the end of this chapter, I hope you all will like this because I worked really hard on this.**

* * *

**Who can figure out what this means?**

**小柄な**

**Whom ever figures out what this means gets to get a preview of what happens on the next chapter.**

* * *

**Italian:**

**nonno- grandpa**

**fratello- brother**

**__****Che diavolo stai facendo**** bastardo****?- What the hell are you doing bastard? **

**German:**

**bruder- brother**

**opa- grandpa**


	2. Chapter 2

(:Small Reality:)

Dear Readers,

I am so sorry for the really late update! I hope you all still remember me! Today is my birthday so I decided to spend it by doing what I like to do, type up my stories on FF. My grades are awesome! I'm actually passing every class and this will be the first story that I will update since it only has one chapter. I want to thank the people who have reviewed and I would love to give a shout out to them.

Kim- Thank you very much for that comment! I will continue Project No. 3000 don't worry. I hope that you will continue to read this story.

DancingWithTheFaeries- You was close! XD

Ciel Farron- Thanks and I hope you will still read even though I am just now updating after a whole year!

thanx4readingnowcommentplz- You were close!

AwesomeHellee9- Thanks and that's why I started writing this story! XD I was inspired by that.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing! XD I just so happen to create stories for it!

* * *

_If you try hard enough, you can bend the spoon; you can shift reality._

_- Christopher Meloni_

* * *

Characters in this chapter:

(^_^)-Gilbert

(-_-)- Ludwig

(=_=)- Feliciano

('_')- Lovino

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**(-_-)**

Ever since Gilbert has been here, he stayed in his room and that's two hours! I'm not complaining or anything I could live without an annoying Gilbert every day, but it's kind of making me worried. He never stays in one spot and doesn't bother me. Maybe I should check on him.

I was currently lying on the bed and reading a story about how to deal with annoying brothers for a month. I won't have to read it if he's not annoying me. I bet he's in his room right now working on how to catch a small person or something. He has been doing that ever since opa told him about the- what are they called again? Petites? I swear, sometimes I wonder if he's actually the oldest. I've been more responsible than him since I was young.

I hear a crash from upstairs. This caused me to jump and glare at the ceiling.

'_Why does it have to be me?' _I thought shaking my head and heading up the stairs to check up on my bruder.

**(=_=)**

"Stupid fratello, always trying to get himself killed!" Lovino yelled as we walked towards our house that was located inside the '_Big ones'_ house.

The_ 'Big ones' _these big people who are way bigger than us and they don't quite like small things, bug wise. I find some of them kinda handsome! Especially the one that lives inside this house! He has blonde hair and baby blue eyes that I could just drowned in! He looks way manlier than me too! I look too girlie with my long auburn hair that frames my heart-shaped face with my annoying curl sticking out to the left and I'm soo very short! I might be a few inches shorter than him if I was a _'Big one' _too. My eye-lashes are very long and I my nonno says that my hips are wide like a girls.

"Hey Feliciano are you listening to me?! And you're about to walk into a flower!"

I snap out of my trance and look at Lovino. "Huh?"

Soon after, my face made contact with the flower and I feel on my butt. It hurts so much! It feels like a sugar cube hit me on my face.

"Ouch! Lovi~ Why didn't you tell me sooner~?" I whined, rubbing my head. I looked up at Lovino to see him with his arms crossed and looking angry like he always does.

"I did tell you bastard!" I exclaimed.

I sigh and get up. "But you should have told me when we were farther away from the plant Lovi~"

"Like I was supposed to know that you were going to walk into it?! What am I? The fucking minutemen? And don't call me Lovi!"

We continue to walk towards the huge white house and as we got closer, we saw the little crack that leads us to home.

"Good we are almost there. Now we could get out of the fucking sun and relax."

"But Lovi~ I like being outside! Why must you always ruin my fun!?" I pouted.

"Beacause I don't want what happened to my parents to happen to you," Lovi said.

I stop in my tracks and look at his face. He was frowning and looking at the dirt.

Soon after I was born, our parents needed more tokens to hold up the family. They did dangerous jobs like going in _the 'Big ones' _house to collect food and _'Special things' _

The 'special things' are basically other stuff that 'Big ones' have that are shiny. So if people don't have tokens, they could trade with 'Special things'.

Anyways, one day, our parents went inside the 'Big ones' house and they were caught by the 'Big ones' and they never returned.

"Lovi," I said walking up to him. "I will be careful, don't worry."

Lovino looked up at me, frown still on his face. "Feliciano, I will always worry. I'm your brother."

"I know Lovi~!" I exclaimed giving him a hug.

"No! No! Feliciano!" Lovino yelled, struggling to get me off of him.

I let go of him and smile. " I love you Lovi!"

Lovino looked away with a big blush on his face which is really cute! His cheeks are all poofed out and stuff! "Me too…"

I grin and yell ' AWH LOVI~!' and hug him again.

CRREEK!

We stopped hugging an Lovino jumped in front of me.

"What was that!?"

**(^_^)**

"Mannn~ I've been trying all day and I still can't get a signal," I whined, leaning back in my chair.

I was currently trying to get a signal from the Petites so I could catch one and prove Ludwig wrong. I kind of doubt that anything will pop up anyway.

Soon after I thought that, a signal came up.

'Beep Beep Beep!'

"YES!" I exclaimed, jumping out of my chair. I looked at were the Petites are located and it says it…. Outside the window?

I walked towards the window and open it. I looked down at the grass and saw them. They both look alike but one had darker brown hair and the other had lighter brown hair. They also look too much of a girl to be guys. They heard me I know that much because they looked up at me with their yellow eyes.

"Yes! We finally meet!" I exclaimed, waving at them which startled them more.

They started to run towards our house and I jumped up; hitting my head against the window.

"Ouch!" I yelled clenching my eyes and rubbing my head.

I looked back down to see that they were gone.

"DAMMIT! I WILL CATCH YOU!"

* * *

I hope that you all liked it! I worked on this for an hour and I'm so tired and stuff….

Please review! I would love to see what you all think of this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

(:Small Reality:)

Dear Readers,

I am so very happy that you all liked the last chapter! I worked really hard on it just for you guys who read and like my story. I SHALL CONTINUE! Plus, I passed my classes and I'm going to the next grade! (I just found out yesterday) I will remain in the same school and I won't get kicked out. So I would update all my stories when I get the chance. My schedule is kind of tight so that's why I don't get to update my other stories. If those of you that want a preview of the next chapter, I will give you another challenge. I think the last one was too hard, heh heh. So if you want to see the next challenge, finish reading this chapter and then read the authors note at the bottom of the page.

P.S I hope that you all are reading the authors notes. It will help you so when the author is not going to update in a while at least you know why. In this case, you need to know that the challenge is on the bottom.

* * *

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN A THING!

* * *

"It is sometimes an appropriate response to reality to go insane."

~Phillip K. Dick

* * *

Characters in this chapter:

(^_^)- Gilbert

(-_-)- Ludwig

(=_=)- Italy

('_')- Lovino

(*-*)- Matthew

* * *

Chapter 3

**('_')**

"That was too close," I said breathing hard; leaning against the wall for support.

'_That scared the shit out of me! That 'Big one' came out of nowhere! We got lucky that the dumb ass managed to bang his head on that thingy that….I don't know what that is. I guess you can say that it helps them see what's outside?'_

"Veh~…You could say that again," Feliciano said, hand on his chest and breathing hard. He probably looks worse than me…and he definitely needs to start working out more because who get tired from running that fast? I mean, looks at how fat he is!

I look at Feliciano's stomach and then his hips. Actually, he just has a feminine figure… HAH! He looks like a women and I look manlier! HA HA HA! I look down at myself and see that I have the same figure.

_'Man~ I do too,'_ I thought, frowning.

"Lovi~ are you listening?"

"Hm?" I hummed.

Feliciano pouts, "I was asking if we could go home now."

"Oh…yeah…sure," I said walking further into the hole with Feliciano.

'Now that I think about it, I have never seen that 'Big one' before and he looks like he knows that we exist…I don't think I want Feliciano to hang around outside now that he has actually confirmed that we exist.'

We walk father into the hole and start to see light. Once we got close enough to the light, we look up to see Matthew a few feet up.

"HEY! MATTHEW!" I yell, cupping my hand around my mouth to make my voice louder.

Matthew looks down at us and smiles, "HEY! I'll let down the string just wait a minute."

Matthew has blonde-curly hair and violet eyes. He is one of my best friends next to my other best, Kiku. Matthew works as the Roper, he brings down a rope for the Adventurers who travel from outside the house to find Special things and food. He sometime just helps out with other stuff like cooking and cleaning. I guess you could say that he acts like a house wife most of the time.

"Feliciano, Lovino I'm letting the rope down now!" Matthew said turning from whatever he was doing. He threw the thick-brown rope down and it landed in front of me.

I looked up at Matthew with a grin. "Thanks!"

**(^_^)**

"So don't do it again, okay?" Ludwig said with his arms crossed.

After I totally missed the chance to catch the Petites, Ludwig came in the room to check up on me. I tried to tell him that I saw the Petites but once again, he was not trying to hear me and that's how it lead to me getting a long lecture about how it's not possible for small people to be on Earth and how it's not scientific. Ugh! He gets on my nerves when he does that! THEY ARE REAL! I know I'm not crazy and I will prove to him that they are real.

"Gilbert! You're not going to do it again right?" Ludwig said louder; getting angry because I didn't respond.

"Yes! Yes! I understand. It won't happen again," I mumbled, slouching in my seat; pouting.

_'I am so not doing what he says! I will catch one and show it to him! No matter what it takes,'_ I thought, slouching even more in my seat.

"Okay, well, I am going to go down stairs and continue to read what I was reading before I got distracted by someone," Ludwig said saying 'someone' louder and walking outside of my room.

I sigh and look back outside the window.

_'I will catch you…'_

**(=_=)**

"Veh~," I sighed, sitting on my bed and staring out the window.

It has been two days since I went outside and that is because nonno and fratello says that I won't be careful enough if I went outside and that that guy that we saw knows about us. Why can't they trust me on certain stuff! They are acting like I'm completely vulnerable, weak, and fragile like a girl. Yes, I like people to protect me when I know that I can't do something but I know that I can handle myself when I'm outside. I'm also the best runner here!

I sigh again and turn around to face the picture on the wall of the 'Big one' that I have a crush on. The picture was of him watering flowers. His blonde hair was loose and not pushed back like it always is and he was wearing a white tang top with loose grey sweats. My brother says that it's not normal to like a 'Big one' but to me, I think that there is nothing wrong with that.

"Aah~ If only I was a 'Big one'," I sighed dreamily.

* * *

So, that's the third chapter! XD I hope that you all like it!~

And for the next challenge so that special person could win and get a preview for the next chapter, You will have to translate the following word below:

Ich liebe dich italien

So that's it! Make sure you review!~

-Ciao~


End file.
